The Witch's Tears
by Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: The smell of spider lilies suffocated the room.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a young girl who lived in the care of dear family friends. They lived together in a place that was spacious and a guest could want for nothing.

One day, on a cold winter's night, there was a knock at the door and the girl hurried from her seat at the table to answer it. When she opened the door there was a sickly looking man, with crimson eyes and paper colored hair, standing in the doorway. His voice was creaky and he asked if the girl had a wish.

She tried not to shiver and said that she wished her family's happiness could continue forever.

The man smiled, his teeth pointed, and waved his hand.

The girl felt her bones burn and crack, and she let out a cry that made the others rush to the door. To her horror, they disappeared just as they reached her.

When the pain ceased, the girl looked to see that her head had become swarmed with spider lilies, her body thinner than a needle and her hands kept locked by a steel box.

She tried to speak but her jaws wouldn't work. The man turned his hands over and held an egg-shaped jewel, the color a deep purple.

He said that if she could not find someone who declared that she made them happy before the jewel became dark then she would remain in this form forever.

The man placed the jewel into her imprisoned hands and left, the door clanging shut.

The girl tightened her grip on the jewel and took it to her room.

As the years passed, her search for her family fruitless and the fear that she brought upon the people made the girl despair. She would never bring happiness to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

The first of spring was nearly upon the village, grass beginning to peek in the layers of snow.

Madoka headed into town, careful of any wheelbarrows or carts full of hay that crossed her path. She weaved in and out of the crowd and made it unscathed to the baker's shop.

"One loaf today, please," she said as she held up a gold coin to the skinny, dark-haired baker.

"Here you are," said the baker. He took the coin and brushed his finger over it. "How are you, my dear?"

"Oh, I'm going to go to finishing school today. Mama says that since I'm almost an adult, I-"

"That's nice," the baker said absently. He walked back to the table and Madoka stood there, her last few words becoming a breath of air.

She shook her head and hurried to the blacksmith's place. Her mother needed iron for her new invention.

The heat of the place made her wipe her brow and Madoka shouted over the clang of the anvil, "Excuse me, I need some iron!"

The blacksmith, a stocky woman, stopped and placed down the hammer. She smiled at Madoka and said, "The iron, right? I'll go get it."

She went to a shelf and brought out the iron, carefully putting it in Madoka's hands. "You're such a sweet little thing, running errands for your mother."

"Thank you." Madoka hoped that her smile wasn't too awkward. "I'm actually heading off to finishing school today-"

"You must hurry on your way; your mother will get worried."

Madoke couldn't say anything, as the blacksmith began working on the heated metal on the anvil again. She waved and headed to the bookshop.

The book keeper looked up when she entered. He smiled and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning," said Madoka. She had to tilt her head up a little to fully see him. His top hat was in pristine shape as always. "Mama needs a new book to read."

"Of course." The book keeper browsed through the shelves and tipped a weathered book back. "This might interest her. It details the myths of old."

Madoka traced her finger over the gold lettering on the cover. "Thank you. I think it'll take her mind off me. I'm going to finishing school today."

"Ah, you are," said the book keeper. "I have a book for you as well."

He reached up to the top shelf and pulled down a poem book that was just a little fat and had a worn, purple cover.

Madoka gasped when she saw the title of the book. It was one that she had lost long ago, and she flipped through it to find that the poem she loved the most was there.

"I don't know what to say," Madoka whispered. .

"Learn well at school," the book keeper said kindly. Madoka brushed at her watery eyes and nodded.

She held the book close as she left, feeling light. She didn't mind when she walked past the fountain and heard the whispers of what a poor and dear child she was.

But before Madoka could walk up the path to her home, she was blocked by the Hunter.

The Hunter's true name was unknown in the village. But it wasn't really needed, as he was the best at his namesake. He stared down at Madoka and smiled, all of his teeth showing.

"So you are leaving today, dear one? I'll ask you again, I could grant any wish. Is there anything you want?"

Madoka held onto her book so tight that it hurt. She shook her head and forced her way past the Hunter.

There was something that she wished, but when the temptation became great she would remember her mother's words.

"If it's too good to believe then it must be a trick," Madoka said quietly. She headed up to the door and went inside.

Her mother was sweeping a broom over soot that had scattered on the floor. There was an invention seated near the window that billowed smoke, an invention that looked like a cross between a stove and a washing bin.

"I'm back, Mama," said Madoka. She held up the basket and added, "I have the bread, iron and a new book for you."

Her mother set the broom against the wall and took the basket. She settled out the items on the table and looked approvingly at the iron.

"Thank you, Madoka. This iron looks like what I need..." She headed to the stove-washing bin and pulled off some of the broken wood.

"This invention didn't work out?" Madoka asked. She knelt down next to it and tilted her head.

"No, but at least I've got materials for a new one..." Her mother smiled at her fondly. "I'm glad you can go to finishing school. Your father always wanted you to go."

Madoka was silent. She twisted a lock of hair.

"Mama, I think... Do you think that I'm childish?"

"Were the villagers talking about you again?"

To Madoka's tiny nod, her mother sighed. The woman brushed her hands off with her apron and went to kneel next to her daughter.

"They don't think you're childish, Madoka. I... I think they don't know how to treat you."

Her mother opened her arms and Madoka moved into the embrace. "Madoka, you're going to be a wonderful young woman. You make me proud."

They drew away and Madoka's mother tucked a stray curl into place. "Now, let's eat breakfast."

When noon arrived, Madoka hugged her mother tightly and headed off to finishing school. The road had snow that went up to her ankles, but Madoka hurried along happily.

She was only a fourth of her way to the next town when the air became bone chillingly cold and snow began to fall. By the time Madoka was halfway to the next town the wood was caught in a snowstorm.

Madoka held her supplies tightly as she held up her arm against the onslaught of sleet. The road became lost to her and she pressed on for fear of falling and never waking again.

Through the snow she could see a house. Madoka would have run to it but her legs were too cold and sore to do so. She trudged to it and saw that it looked abandoned. The door was nearly falling off its hinges and Madoka gingerly opened it and slipped inside.

She collapsed when the door was shut, and tried to rub warmth back into her arms and legs. She took a moment to look at her surroundings and a scream caught in her throat.

In the doorway to the foyer was a creature whose head was a swarm of spider lilies.


	3. Chapter 3

Madoka couldn't scream, couldn't breathe, and she scrambled to get away from the creature. Her back hit the door, sending a jolt of pain down her back, and she held up her arms for the attack.

There was nothing.

Finding her breath and breathing raggedly, Madoka lowered her arms and peered at the creature. The creature made no movement. Even the spider lilies that surrounded the creature's head stood still.

Madoka made a small movement, folding her legs under her. When that didn't garner a response, she breathed in and began to speak.

"I'm sorry… for trespassing." She watched for any movement, but there was none. "There's a blizzard outside, and if I'm not imposing would you mind if I stay here?"

The last word was shaky, because the creature's jaw began to move. It made a horrible grinding sound, and the creature's mouth held open. The grinding noise echoed through the house again, and Madoka heard the creature speak, with a feminine voice that sounded like it hadn't been used for years.

"You can stay."

Madoka stood up, slowly, and tilted her head up so that she could fully look at her host.

"Thank you," she said. "My name is Madoka, what is-"

"Homura." The word was said quick and frantic, and caught Madoka off guard.

"I… I like that name," Madoka said as she followed her host. Now that she had a good look, Madoka could see something reddish-brown and grainy coated against Homura's jaw.

"Is that rust?" Madoka asked. "My mama says that to get rid of rust-"

The rest of her words were lost when Homura hit a wooden door. Madoka's hands were over her heart and she looked up.

"You may do anything and go anywhere you wish," said Homura, the words labored, "but here. Do you understand?"

Madoka nodded and stepped back as Homura moved into the forbidden room. Madoka remembered her abandoned supplies.

She headed back to the foyer and gathered up the supplies into her knapsack. She found her book had gone further away from the others and brushed off the dust from the cover.

Madoka looked around the house and found that it was not well-kept. There were layers of dust and cobwebs and, though the air was drenched with the smell of spider lilies, the sight made her feel nauseous.

She found a water pump in the kitchen that still worked and decided to get to work. She scrubbed at the floors and found a feather duster when she opened up a dresser. There were other objects in the dresser but Madoka would clean those when she was finished with the cobwebs.

When she had finished with the cobwebs, her limbs aching, the blizzard howled outside. Madoka walked slowly to a bedroom, and rested on the mattress.

She thought of her mother before drifting off and hoped to go home quickly.

Madoka tossed and turned before waking up. She wondered why the walls and bed looked so different before remembering what happened.

The blizzard had not let up, and Madoka went to her knapsack by the foot of the bed to eat something for breakfast. When she finished with her apple, she breathed through her nose and got to work.

Only once did she see Homura, who walked slowly as if in a dream-like state. She did not make any comment about Madoka's work, and presumably went back to the room that Madoka was not allowed to enter.

Madoka put it out of her mind and cleaned the knickknacks. There were some unusual ones to her, like the doll that opened into ten smaller dolls, or the four thick glass figurines, or the tiny lantern. Madoka settled the knickknacks on top of the dresser.

When she began to clean the drawers of the kitchen she found a jar of something that had a distinct smell, something familiar. When Madoka tasted a little of it, it confirmed her suspicions that it was vinegar.

She placed it on the table and called out for Homura. When she heard nothing and saw no trace of her host, Madoka walked out of the kitchen and down the halls.

She hesitated outside the forbidden room. She rose up her hand and knocked, calling Homura's name again. She did not get a response.

Madoka swallowed her fear and turned the knob of the door, and it creaked open.

She said to the darkness, "Homura, I found vinegar, for the rust…"

She saw something glow a faint purple. She took a few steps inside, being sure to keep the door open. Madoka thought of a childhood song to calm herself down, and repeated it in her head as she walked forward.

There was an egg-shaped jewel on the table, the colors a swirl of purple and black. It was mesmerizing, the way the colors flickered and moved with each other. Madoka hesitantly reached out to touch it, a finger brushing against the glass.

There was a cry, and Madoka jumped back from the jewel, falling backwards. She sat up and could see Homura towering over her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Madoka gasped. She tried to get up but her legs collapsed from terror.

"That song," Homura rasped. "I… felt peace…"

Madoka could hear her heart pounding in her ears and she blinked away a few tears. She swallowed, her throat dry, and dared to look up at Homura.

"You're not…"

"Please, sing that song again…"

Madoka slowly got up and stepped back to the table. She rested her hands on the table and began to sing.

When she finished, she saw Homura's head bowed.

"Homura, I found vinegar," said Madoka. "If you like, I could get rid of the rust."

Homura lifted up her head.

"Yes. That would… that would help."


	4. Chapter 4

The vinegar had a pungent scent when Madoka opened the jar, and her face scrunched up at the smell. She was in the kitchen with Homura, and held up a brush to coat with vinegar.

Madoka gingerly scrubbed the rust that covered Homura's jaw, the rust bubbling under the liquid. She smiled slightly, wryly thinking that even the smell of the spider lilies couldn't overwhelm the smell of vinegar.

"Does it feel nice?" Madoka asked as she led the brush over to the other side of Homura's face. She received a nod, and Madoka looked down at her host's arms to see if there was any more rust.

She noticed that there was a steel box around Homura's wrists, and she made an indignant noise.

"How cruel," Madoka said to the box. She heard a creak of metal and looked back to Homura.

"Key," was the only word she said, and Madoka nodded.

"Let the vinegar set in. Where is the key?"

"It's in my room."

"I'll get it," Madoka replied. She put down the brush and the jar of vinegar and left the kitchen.

Madoka walked to the forbidden room, if it could still be called that, and tried to hold in her cough at the layers of dust within. The jewel was still an enigma to her, and if Homura would be willing to answer Madoka would ask about it.

Madoka carefully walked into the dark room and reached out her hands. She felt a dresser up against the wall, next to what felt like a bed. There were strips of fabric hanging off the bed, like age had rotted the sheets.

She opened a drawer, and brushed her hands along the inside of it. It was empty, so she closed it and opened the drawer below it.

Her hands touched a small, brass key and she picked it up. She hurried back to the kitchen.

She could see how the box worked so that Homura could not unlock it herself. Her bony hands were kept captive so that she could not reach the keyhole. Madoka turned the key and unlocked it, putting the box on the floor.

"Thank you," Homura said. She ran her hands over her skeletal wrists. "You've done so much for me."

"You let me stay here."

"But that is… that is basic decency. You even cleaned up my home."

Madoka fidgeted. "You didn't get angry when I went inside the room you said not to."

"But you found something to help with my rusted mouth." Homura raised a hand to her jaw and touched the vinegar. "And thank you for cleaning up."

Madoka nodded. "It's all right. It must have been hard to clean if your hands were locked up like that."

There was a silence after that, save for the wind outside. Madoka thought of the jewel.

"So," she said, "What is that jewel in your room? It's very pretty."

Homura lowered her head. "It's my soul."

"Your soul?" Madoka asked. "How… how can that be?"

"There's a curse on me," Homura said. "I wished for my family to always be happy and… well, they disappeared. And I was turned into this."

Madoka had an indication that this was the truth. She hadn't pointed it out because it seemed rude. But how could a soul just become tangible?

"Do you think the jewel can break the curse?" asked Madoka. "If you smash it into pieces, then maybe…"

"I can't," Homura said with an edge of anger. "The man who cursed me had a semblance of kindness. He said that when time made the jewel cloudy it would become dangerous to break it. The darkness would swallow up the one who broke it."

"Is there a way to break the curse?"

Homura hesitated. "No. I wasn't told how to break the curse."

Madoka opened her mouth and closed it.

"It must have been lonely," she said, "Being without your family."

"It was difficult," Homura offered. "I would go out and search for them at night. Do you live nearby? In the village I became something of a fairy tale."

She chuckled dryly. "I don't blame them. I know that I look scary."

"I hadn't heard of you before," Madoka said. "My family hasn't lived in the village for very long; it was about seven months before I turned fifteen this year."

"Fifteen," Homura repeated. "How funny. We are the same age."

Madoka reached up to wipe away the vinegar with cloth. The metal was clean and shining.

"Were you going to go to finishing school as well?" she asked.

"My guardian, Mami, wanted me to," Homura said. She touched her metal jaw to feel it. "She took us all in. Kyoko and Sayaka, they were too old for finishing school, so they wanted to help with chores and work so that Mami wouldn't be overworked. They always said, 'You and Nagisa can learn, we'll build the path.'"

She shook her head, the spider lilies ruffling. "I suppose it is too late now."

"But if we find a way to break your curse, then you can join," Madoka said optimistically. "When the blizzard blows over I'll bring Mama here. She'll know what to do. And we'll all find your family, too."

Homura didn't say anything. Madoka awkwardly patted her boney shoulder and said, "It will be all right."

"It's gotten better since you've shown up."

Madoka felt her cheeks become a little warm, and she asked, "Would you like me to clean the room where I found the key?"

"I'll help in any way I can."

Madoka went to fetch some cloths and she put one cloth over the spout of the water pump.

They spent the rest of the day cleaning up the no longer forbidden room, the cloths dirty by the end of it. Madoka bid Homura good night and headed to the bedroom she had claimed.

She noticed that there were two beds in the room, and figured there was another room with another pair. She walked past the dresser where the knickknacks were, and she picked up one of the thick glass figurines.

It felt warm under her hand. Madoka's eyebrows furrowed, and she picked up another. It felt warm as well, almost like blood was coursing through it.

She shook her head. But just in case she took the figurines off the cramped dresser and spread them on the other bed.

A few days passed, the storm still howling. Madoka had found out that there was a book shelf in the other bedroom, and so she piled up the musty tomes to brush them free of dust and opened them to read. Homura could remember a few of them, and Madoka helped her read the lines that were lost. They were sitting together on the bed in the room where Homura kept the jewel, for it was the only one that could support them both.

"What was your favorite book?" Homura said suddenly, when Madoka had finished a sentence where the hero had gotten poisoned. Madoka carefully folded the page so that they could go back to it, and closed the book.

"It's a book of poems," Madoka said. "I'll go get it."

She returned with the faded, purple covered book and opened it to show the words to Homura.

"This one was my favorite," she said, pointing to one of them. "It's about a star girl that fell to the Earth and found love."

Madoka read it out loud and Homura nodded her head, which Madoka surmised was a replacement for a smile.

Madoka closed the book and she hugged it close to her chest, feeling tears burn her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Homura reached out a hand, and lightly touched Madoka's arm.

"It's… It's, well…" Madoka took in a breath and released it. "I said that my family had moved here not long ago? It was because…"

She rubbed at her face and continued. "My Mama is an inventor. She could fix up any machine. My Papa had a silver tongue – he was a trader and would go on ships to trade for the city businesses. Sometimes he would take along my Mama's inventions."

"There was a storm that brewed in the harbor that destroyed a lot of trading ships one day. We lost a lot of profit, and had to move to the village. It wasn't bad. The villagers were kind."

It had been before the Hunter began asking if she wished for anything, Madoka realized. She shook her head and continued with the story.

"And then the month before my birthday we found out that there was a lone trading ship that was going out. Papa leapt at the chance to go, and... There was a storm…"

Madoka covered her face and sobbed. She felt Homura rub her back as gently as she could. After a few moments Madoka found the strength to talk again.

"It was hard. When we had his funeral I wanted it to be a joke. I wanted him to show up and say it was all an elaborate joke. I wouldn't have even been angry, if he would laugh and hug me. I still think that I have to tell him about something, or ask him to read with me and I remember."

She let out a shaky sigh. "I want Papa to come back, but I know it's never going to happen. I wanted to move on, but… the villagers began to treat me differently."

"I know that I'm not an adult," Madoka said. "But the villagers started to call me a sweet little girl or a dear little thing. I know they didn't mean any harm to it, but it only made it more obvious that Papa was gone. I just wanted them to speak to me like they had before."

"I'm sorry," Homura whispered. She spread her arms apart, bending her body slightly down, and Madoka took it as an invitation for an embrace. She accepted, and rested her head against Homura's shoulder. Homura's clothing felt rough.

Homura's arms wrapped around her gently; it wasn't a hug with warmth or softness like her mother's, but Madoka felt comforted and let out one last shaky sob.

They drew away after a moment, and Madoka rubbed away her stray tears.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I've been holding onto this for so long."

"It hurts deeply," Homura said. "There was something Mami used to say. It was, 'the tree bears a scar. This scar remains forever, but the tree grows regardless'."

Madoka chuckled softly and smiled a little. "I'll be glad to meet your family when we break the curse."

"They will be glad to meet you."

Two days after that conversation the blizzard let up. Madoka waited a day for the snow to be manageable to walk through and tided up her temporary room. She placed her treasured book on her temporary bed for safekeeping.

Homura met her at the door. Madoka smiled up at her, and touched her hand.

"I'll bring back Mama. I promise."

She set off, taking careful to not fall into the snow. As she got closer to the villager she began to run, her excitement to seeing her mother overwhelming her.

Madoka slipped on the snow and fell, her arm scraping roughly against a tree. She held the wound, hissing, and squeezed it once before running again.

She found the village and ran down the road, hearing the confused shouts of the villagers.

Madoka stopped, looking upward. The Hunter blocked her way, his face distorted with rage.

He grabbed at her injured arm, digging his nails into the wound and causing her to cry out.

"I can smell her on you," he hissed. "_Spider lilies_."


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunter tightened his grip on Madoka. The stench of the spider lilies seemed to be ingrained into her very skin, and it reminded him too much of unfinished business.

There were other humans crowding around. He forced his facial muscles to ease, and put on what he hoped was a face of concern.

"My dear, we were so worried," he crooned to the girl. She tried to fight against his grasp. "You've been out there for days-"

"Let me _go_!"

He dug his fingernails into her wound again, making the girl shut up, at least. He didn't know why his fellow fae would steal human babies from their cribs. Humans were pitiful things that contained disgusting fluids and didn't have a drop of magic in them.

He gritted his teeth. Some were too crafty to accept his gifts, as this one had. Young humans were the easiest to manipulate, and this one would have been one of the most fun to make her wish turn against her.

But now was not the time to mourn losses. The Hunter patted the girl's head, hoping that would distract the other humans from her outburst.

"It must have been terribly frightening in that blizzard," he said in a honeyed voice. "Your poor mother rushed out of town when it finally let up."

"She must be in the woods now," the blacksmith said, making the Hunter curl his mouth in agitation. "Let's bring Madoka to her."

"No, what Madoka needs right now is to get home," the Hunter said, putting authority in his voice. "You heard her screaming – this isn't like her. Obviously, she is confused and scared."

There were a few murmurs of agreement.

"I will take her home and go find her mother," the Hunter said. "Go about your business."

The other humans dispersed, commending the Hunter for being so easy to count on. The Hunter pulled on Madoka's arm, making her come closer to him.

"Walk," he commanded, and Madoka followed after him, wherever he would take her. She tried to pull her arm free once again, but his hand was like a vice.

"Where is her family?" Madoka demanded, almost stumbling when he yanked on her arm.

"Hidden in plain sight." The Hunter shook his head. He would smash those glass figurines after he took care of his victim first.

He hadn't expected this; a new resident who didn't know about the local story of a monster that ate an unsuspecting family and still roamed the woods to this day. He should have told her of it, put in some lie about 'protecting her mother', so that she would give a wish.

Now that opportunity was lost. He had to dispose of his previous victim so that she wouldn't steal away another target, no matter how slim the chance. Humans were too fun to manipulate for him to risk it.

They were at the inventor's home now. The Hunter half-dragged Madoka to the cellar and unlocked it, ignoring the strikes of her free hand and feet.

He pulled the wooden door open and threw Madoka down the concrete stairs, locking the cellar.

He walked away from the building, smiling slightly at her screams of protest. He would take care of unfinished business and move on from this town.

"_Don't you hurt her_!" Madoka cried out, slamming her fists against the wooden door. It creaked under her force, but it didn't give. Madoka screamed herself hoarse, and collapsed against the stairs, breathing heavily.

She ached all over, and had torn a strip of fabric from the bottom of her dress to dress her wound. The villagers had believed the Hunter so _easily_. A number of different scenarios, in her favor, played out in her head but there was nothing she could do to change the past. A small part of her was thankful she hadn't trusted the Hunter when he offered a wish. She didn't dare to think of what would have happened if she wished her father back to life.

She knew that nobody in the village would be able to hear her shouts, but Madoka made herself known as she searched for something to destroy the cellar door.

Madoka felt her voice crack when she heard someone call her name. The cellar door's lock clinked as it was opened, and Madoka hurried up the stairs.

Her mother was there, the book seller standing behind her. Madoka ran into her mother's arms.

When they drew away Madoka asked, "How did you know I was here?"

"I brought her here," the book seller explained. "I saw how you looked, Madoka, and I got an uneasy feeling that I couldn't shake off."

"He said that the Hunter brought you here," her mother said, putting her hands on Madoka's shoulders. "Tell me what happened."

"I got lost in the blizzard," Madoka said. "And I found an abandoned house. But it wasn't, because there was someone named Homura there."

She noticed her mother's dubious look. "Mama, the Hunter said that I smelled like spider lilies. That's what Homura smells like! And I'm here, talking to you. I have to go help Homura. The Hunter is going to hurt her."

"Madoka," her mother said. "Do you truly believe that this Homura needs your help?"

"Yes."

Her mother released Madoka's shoulders. She turned to the book seller and asked, "Do you have anything that we can use against the Hunter?"

"I have fencing swords," the book seller replied. He led the way to his shop, and Madoka waited in the doorway as her mother and the book seller rummaged around for the case containing the swords.

Madoka stepped back a little, then to the side. When she was out of the doorway she mouthed the words "I'm sorry" and ran for the woods.

Homura waited. She repeated the poem to herself, trying to will the murky parts of the jewel that held her soul away. She didn't have much time left, but she trusted Madoka. It didn't matter if she stayed in this form forever if they found her family.

She looked up from the jewel when she heard footsteps. They sounded heavier than Madoka's, and she stood at guard.

The man that cursed her stood in the doorway, looming like a predator after prey. Homura grabbed for the jewel, and moved back, feat stabbing at her heart.

The man smiled, showing all of his teeth. He held up a knife and rushed forward to strike.

Homura dodged past the knife, tightening her grip on her soul. The man saw her tall form lean down to avoid his strike, and he used her momentum to push her to the ground.

He stood over her and plunged the knife downward, Homura holding up her hands instinctively.

The knife cleaved into the jewel that housed her soul, and Homura let out a bloodcurdling scream. The darkness burst from the jewel, and the man realized his mistake.

The darkness swallowed him, leaving no trace when it broke away into nothing.

Homura shook, and she could _feel_ her soul leaking out of the jewel, the purple fluid flowing from the shattered glass. She painfully turned to her side so that she could set the jewel down on the floor, and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Madoka ran as fast as she could through the forest, her shoes and the bottom of her clothing soaked by the snow. She ran, her mind foggy and a pain gnawing at her side. In her frenzy she could barely remember where the dilapidated house stood. It was in her vision at last, and Madoka pushed herself forward and fell into the house.

"Homura," she called, "_Homura_!" She couldn't see the Hunter anywhere, and could not hear a struggle. Her stomach lurched and she ran past every room, sparing a split second glance to each.  
Madoka realized there was only one left, and nearly fell when she was under the doorway. There was no sign of the Hunter.

But Homura was laying there, the jewel at her side. There was a small pool of the purple fluid on the floor.

"Homura," Madoka cried, falling next to her. Madoka hastily untied one of her ribbons and carefully wrapped the fabric around the jewel, where the glass was cracked. The fluid stained the ribbon quickly but it stopped the flow. There was very little left in the jewel.

"I stopped it," Madoka said, a speck of hope in her voice. "Homura…"

There was no response, and Madoka's heart felt like it was encased in ice. She slowly reached out for Homura's skeletal hand.

"I'm sorry," she said, though for what she could not place. She could feel tears sting in her eyes and she breathed shallowly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

She let out an anguished wail and her throat _burned_. Her mind was blank, only filled with desperation and despair. She lifted her head upward.

"Anybody, please," Madoka begged. "Papa, please help her…"

She sobbed and pressed her forehead to Homura's hand.

"Homura," she whispered hoarsely. "You made me happy."

The air was stilled, as if time had stopped. The glass on the jewel shattered, and Madoka gasped when she saw what happened to the remnants of Homura's soul. It was brought upward, and became a blindingly white light. The light faintly flickered and traversed through the air, resting where Homura's heart was.

Spider lilies covered Homura's entire body, and a bright flash of light caused Madoka to shield her eyes.

When Madoka looked again, her vision spotted, she could see a girl her age lying where Homura was.  
The girl opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She turned her hands over once, and slowly raised them up to touch her face. She drew them away and touched the top of her head, running her hands along her scalp.

The girl turned to Madoka and said her name, with a voice that was so familiar.

"Homura," Madoka sobbed. Homura reached out to embrace her, and Madoka clutched the fabric of Homura's clothing. For one horrible second it felt like that if Madoka let go then all of this would be a dream.

After what felt like an eternity they drew away.

"You're alive," Madoka whispered. She rubbed at her eyes.

"It's all right," Homura said. Her voice had lost the mechanical quality.

Madoka kissed her. When they drew away, Homura smiled at her. Madoka did the same, the smile a little shaky. Homura silently ran a hand along Madoka's loose hair.

"I'm sorry about your ribbon," Homura said.

"I don't care about that," Madoka said. "You're alive. And the curse…"

"Broken," Homura replied. "But my family-"

Madoka remembered the Hunter's words. She stood up and helped Homura stand.

"I think I know where they are."

Madoka helped Homura walk to the room that Madoka had stayed in, and barely opened the door before she heard glass shattering again.

There was a whirlwind of words, and Madoka heard Homura cry out. Standing in-between the beds was her family.

The tallest woman was the first to come close to Homura, and pull her in for a hug. Madoka nearly lost her balance as she felt two more women collide against her, and a smaller girl lock herself around Madoka's midsection.

When the hug was over, Madoka could feel like she could breathe again. She looked upward at the closest woman.

"H-hello," she said, "My name is Madoka."

The sentence was lost, as someone asked to know what happened and Homura began to tell the story. At the near end of it, she smiled at Madoka and told them she was the reason the curse was broken.

"Madoka," said the tallest woman. "Thank you for everything. My name is Mami."

"And mine is Sayaka," said the one that came to Mami's shoulder. She grinned and held out her hand. Madoka shook it, and felt a strong grip.

"Kyoko," the other woman interjected, and she clasped a hand over Madoka's and Sayaka's. Sayaka gave her a look, to which Kyoko made a face. It seemed to soften Sayaka's expression.

Madoka let go of the handshake and turned to the smallest girl. The girl looked up at Madoka and said, "My name is Nagisa. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

There was soon overlapping conversation, and Madoka managed to hear, "Homura, you look different. Older, somehow."

"Ah," Homura said. She rubbed at her face. "I suppose… that when that man cursed us, he allowed us to age as if we were human. It's been five years, and I think it was another one of his so-called blessings..."

"It still feels as though you had just answered the door," Mami replied.  
Madoka was slightly relieved that they had not felt anything when they were immobile glass figurines.

"Five years, one year, what does it matter?" Kyoko said. "We're still alive and breathing, so that's a blessing in and of itself. Still, none of us were really living things, so it's still weird."

"Homura said that her head had become spider lilies," Sayaka replied. "That's flora. They do grow, and technically age."

"That man was just looking to cause trouble," Kyoko said flippantly. "And he's gone now, so we'll never know."

Sayaka nodded at the last sentence. "I suppose now we'll have to explain why we were gone for so long."

"The town thought that you were attacked by a witch," Madoka said.

"Like a fairy tale?" Nagisa asked. Even she sounded surprised by the remark.

"It might have been because of the Hunter," said Madoka.

She raised a hand to her mouth and said to Homura, "I have to go back. Mama must be wondering where I ran off."

"I'll go with you," said Homura. "So she'll know why you left."

Madoka didn't correct her, and looked at the others as if for permission.

Mami made a motion with her hand, one that said it was all right to go, and the two girls headed out to the town.

Madoka pulled on the spare ribbon still tied in her hair, letting it fall against her face, and spared a glance to Homura. Only a few hours ago she was still trapped in a non-human form. Madoka asked, "How do you feel?"

Homura replied, "I feel smaller… I don't think I could stand the smell of spider lilies ever again."

"There were overwhelming," Madoka agreed. "But you, your family… you lost so much time. Is it really okay?"

Homura pondered. "For so long all I could think of was finding them. And they were trapped right under my nose. I don't think it's fully sunk in for any of us."

"And what about you?" Homura asked after a moment of silence. "The blizzard shut you away from finishing school."

That thought hadn't crossed Madoka's mind in so long. "It couldn't have just affected me. And they'll understand if it was just me. Mama wouldn't choose a cruel place."

Madoka saw two figures searching, and called out to them. She was swept up into an embrace.

"You disappeared again," her mother said. "I was worried, I was so worried, I thought the Hunter killed you."

"I'm sorry, Mama," Madoka said. Her tired eyes were tearful again. "I couldn't risk it, I just couldn't, Homura was…"

"Homura," Madoka's mother said as she drew away. "Is she all right? And who is this girl?"

"Hello," Homura said. "I'm Homura."

"You mean to tell me that the Hunter was going to kill such a young girl?" Madoka's mother gasped. Her voice hardened as she growled, "Where is he?"

"It's… well, he had cursed me. And the jewel that housed my soul, the darkness inside it consumed him when the glass broke," Homura explained.

"I know it sounds strange, Mama, but that's what happened."

"I've heard stranger stories in my time," the bookseller supplied. "But if the Hunter is dead then what will we tell everyone in the village?"

"He said that he was going to get Mama," said Madoka. "We can say that he brought her back and left again to go hunting. Nobody caught me going back into the woods, so maybe they'll think the 'monster' got him."

"I suppose it's true in a way," Homura replied dryly.

"We'll work on the story," Madoka's mother said. "Now, Homura, do you have anywhere to go?"

"I have my family," said Homura. "Would you both like to meet them?"

Madoka's mother and the bookseller agreed, and the four headed further down the path.

Afterwards, the villagers had found the disappearance of the Hunter to be a tragedy. But in the days that followed there was no strange shadows or shapes to be found in the woods at night so they surmised that the Hunter and the monster had killed each other. Perhaps their bodies had been spirited away by the fae.

Homura had given a story to the villagers that her family wasn't eaten by the monster. They had been traveling because they heard one of Mami's relatives had gotten sick. They merely had to live there for many years before returning, since the relative's condition was quite dire.

Now, she and Madoka were traveling together with Homura's family and Madoka's mother to the finishing school. They would explain what had happened to Madoka and ask for them to accept Homura into the school.

Amid the lively chatter, Homura admitted that the trip made her nervous. Madoka smiled reassuringly and said firmly, "We'll figure it out together."

**A/N: Originally posted on February 7 2017-April 7 2017**

**Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
